Permitting access through a door to the right person while keeping unwanted ones out is a common problem. There is always a tradeoff between security, that is to make sure that no one unauthorized enters, and the burden that is imposed in difficulty and time on the right persons to prove their identity for entering. Such problems are in the general domain of doors and keys.